A New Start to an Old Story
by DarkCrimsonFlame3
Summary: Sequal to A Treasure, So you thought we were pansies before, well taking care of a 15 year old is not any easier! Warning: Yaoi, ItaNaru, SasDeid
1. Cookies on a Battle Field

_Warning: (Must read!) This is a crazy story, not anything like A Treasure! You will get to see these four people and some others go through crazy and funny things for example there will be body switching, memory loss (temp.), Chibi turning, fighting, yaoi, um… and that's all I'm going to give out to you guys!_

_Have fun with this chapter!_

**Chapter 1: Cookies on a Battle Field**

Naruto stood across from Itachi panting.

"Was that it?" He mumbled, ready to pass out. Itachi inclined his head and chuckled.

"Naruto-kun... you should not waste your breath, you will never beat me." Naruto growled and charged at Itachi who ducked the blow and flipped Naruto over and onto his back.

"Ouf!" Naruto cried out as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"What did I tell you about charging out like that?" Itachi asked from above Naruto who was now turned on his side to get air back into his lungs.

"I know _cough_ I could get killed because- I am acting too rash... I know the story Itachi but you- that just made me so angry!" Naruto balled his fists and sat up. Itachi squatted down and placed a hand on the messy blondes hair.

"Don't over exert yourself or your tousan will have my head..." Itachi stood up and held out a hand for Naruto to take. "It's just training." He continued.

Naruto took the offered hand and stood up. He was now 15, only 5'4 but still strong. Once he started to train with his tousans and the other members of Akatsuki he was now probably the hardest 15 years old out there to beat.

But even though he lived here with the members he was not aloud to go on any mission because of the 'danger' it might lead to.

Naruto and Itachi walked back to the base, they had their own little training field just outside, it was a little clearing but it served them well.

Itachi opened the base wall and walked in with Naruto trailing behind. The room started to become dark as the door closed so that now all Naruto could see was the gleam of Itachi's eyes through the darkness. Naruto started to laugh with made Itachi turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked amused at his little Naruto-kun. Naruto looked up at Itachi and grinned.

"Its just... well your eyes, they are like my flash light... then I had a picture go through my head of me holding you up like one and... oh never mind, if I say anymore you'll probably kill me." Naruto coughed and walked ahead leaving a confused Uchiha behind.

"A Flash light?" He asked before fallowing.

-X-

Naruto opened his door and walked in side. Luckly his tousan was not around or he'd freak at the cuts Naruto got during the training. He quickly changed and ran out of the room as he heard footsteps come down the hall. Naruto turned a sharp left and held his breath but the footsteps seem to have passed his room and were now getting closer.

'Who is it?' Naruto asked himself and felt a sudden urge to look around the corner but he stood still. The footsteps stopped just as the person was about the pass the corner Naruto was hiding behind. Naruto waited and waited but again, no sound. 'What the.' He looked around the corner and came face to face with Sasori! Naruto gasped and stumbled back in surprise.

"I didn't think I was that scary." Sasori mumbled before catching his son before he fell back down the stairs.

"How'd you know I was there!" Naruto shouted at his tousan, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"My Spidy senses were tingling." Sasori said, moving his hands around like spider-man.

"Ha ha ha, I knew we shouldn't have let you see that movie!" Naruto growled and pushed past his laughing tousan.

"You really were scared weren't you!" Sasori called down the hall, stopping Naruto in his tracks. He spun around and glared playfully at his tousan.

"Was not!" Sasori walked forward, knowing what they were about to do.

"Was too!" He said challengingly. Naruto stepped up.

"Was not times 100."

"Was too times 1000."

"Was not time... a million!" Sasori smirked at their game.

"Was too times a billion!"

"Was not times infinity!"

"Was too _googol_!"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. Sasori crossed his arms and tilted his head up to look more superior.

"Googol is a number that never stops growing on the page so you can't beat me! I win this round!" With that he walked passes his son and dragged him down the hallway after him.

"Deidara wanted me to get you, he's going to teach you how to cook." Naruto gulped and fallowed... not that he had a choice. Sasori had his hand clenched around Naruto's sleeve as he pulled him with him.

Part 2

Naruto was dragged into the kitchen where Itachi, and Deidara waited. Sasori gave him an apron to put over his cloths. Deidara grinned stupidly and ran over.

"You ready baby!" He clapped his hands and dragged Naruto over to the sink. "First wash your hands... we're going to make cookies!..." Naruto looked over at Itachi and Sasori who both leaned over the counter looking as cool as ever.

"Then what are these baka's doing here?" They both snot a glare at Naruto, who grinned. Deidara coughed and waved his hands at them.

"They are here if... well for safety reasons... as they claim." They both shrugged but stayed quiet. Naruto turned away from them and stared at the cookie ingredients.

"So in a life a death situation I would be able to save everyone because a know how to bake cookies?" He asked, staring at the blonde who clenched his fists.

"You-are-learning-this-so-you-can-learn-how-to-cook-with-using-the-OVEN!" Deidara growled through clenched teeth. "Not everything we teach you is going to be for on the battle field! You baka!" Naruto sighed knowing that he would never win this fight if he continued... like the other times. Deidara calmed down and looked over the baking instructions as Naruto tried to see over his shoulder.

"Okay grab the eggs, un..."

"How many?"

"Two... Ahhh!!! Naruto don't just drop them in, un!"

-

"Put two cups of flour, un."

"Naruto! Ahhh!!!" In a "_PUFF_" the kitchen was now white. Two of the Akatsuki members fled out covered in white powered as the two blondes were stuck in the white wonderland.

-

"Okay... Now put the cookies into the oven... with gloves Naruto, un."

"Like this?"

"Ya, now we'll put it on for... 15 minutes, un."

- 20 minutes later-

"**BOOM**!"

"Ahhhh! Naruto the smoke! Get the extinguisher! AHHHH! Fire! Help!"

Itachi grabbed Naruto and dragged him out as Sasori rushed in to grab his stupid partner who was now covered in ash as his hair stood up on end making him look like a mad scientist. Deidara coughed and bent over as Itachi stared into the kitchen to see if there wasn't going to be any more explosions.

"That _cough_ was by all means NOT art!" Deidara pointed a finger at his son. "Never will I ever let you into another kitchen because I fear the safety of the poor souls that come with you."

-X-

_First chapter done!!! I hope you liked it!_

_I changed the ages for this one cause it's a good time to do it, don't think about the other story when seeing these ages:_

_Itachi is 20, Deidara is 30, Sasori is 35, Tobi is 27, and Naruto is 15_

_Next, I want to know how you guys would like me to write this story for the next chapter… If you were at a pool would you jump in or wade into the pool… that means would you like me to jump right into the crazy plot or would you like me to make you guys wait and make it slow till we get to the 3__rd__ chapter? Tell me! _


	2. Go Fish

_Warning: Pranks, sexists, evil puppets…over protective tousans, perverts, yaoi!_

_I changed Naruto's personality just a bit to make him cute again! _

**Chapter 2: Go Fish**

There is only one chance in a lifetime for a genin to face three S-rank criminals. It would be a hard task, yes, but if he or she made it through they would be able to gloat about for years to come.

Naruto places another card down in the pile. "Go Fish!" He exclaimed to Itachi who didn't look up from his cards. They sat there for a moment staring at their cards, waiting for the next person to go. Deidara looked up and stared around at his three competitors.

"Umm... who's next?" He asked. They all looked up and around at everyone. Sasori shrugged.

"I think its you Bird-man." Deidara growled.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted banging the table and pointing a finger at his danna. "I new we shouldn't have EVER let him watch those stupid super hero movies!"

Everyone stopped and waited to see what the blonde would do next. He sat back down. "Sasori-danna, do you have any 9's, un?" Sasori looked at his cards.

"Nope, go fish." Deidara pouted and picked up another card.

Itachi waited before attacking Naruto with his question.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any 2's?" Naruto looked at his one card and grinned.

"Yup! Here and I win!" He shouted and did a victory dance in his seat. Naruto stood up from his spot and pointed at the three S-ranked criminals who waited for his suggestion. "I say we watch Cinderella!" Everyone groaned and leaned back in their seats.

"Why that one! I want to watch The Little Mermaid!" Deidara whined. Naruto ran back over with the movie in hands.

"Well if you ever win then that's what we'll watch, Tousan!" Deidara reached over to the pile of cards and picked another one up. Sasori stared.

"Stop taking the cards you baka!" He shouted and pulled them away from the blonde. Deidara leaned forwards.

"B-but my hand! It keeps eating them!" He cried, showing everyone the half eaten 3 of hearts. Naruto sat back down.

"So when's the pizza coming?" He asked, playing around with the movie. Sasori looked down at his watch.

"Soon, I asked Kakazu to bring one back from his mission." They all sat back and waited.

"Sooo, is this going to be a sleepover party?" Naruto asked suddenly. They shrugged.

"I wouldn't sleep here though, Zetsu might get hungry at night and we could wake up in his stomach for all we know." Itachi pointed out. Sasori nodded.

"Or not even wake up."

Everyone shivered at the thought. Deidara sat up. "Well then I say we should sleep in someone's room, un, we should sleep in me and Naruto's room!" Sasori sat up.

"No way, last time we did that I stepped on one of your stupid bird models and you blew my foot up! I say we should sleep in my room."

"No way!" Deidara shouted back. "Your room smells like dead people." Sasori growled.

"Well thanks to your stupid air freshener it doesn't!"

"How do you tell the difference, you don't even have a nose!"

"Yes I do, its right in the middle of my FACE!"

"Can you breath with it?"

"... Shut up." Naruto smiled at the two and watched like a ping-pon match, one comment thrown at the other.

"I think we should still sleep in MY room!" Deidara shouted, standing up.

"No way!" Sasori said, standing up also.

"Yes way!"

"No way times 100!"

"Oh don't start this again!"

"Fine so you're giving up?"

"No way times 1000!"

"Yes way times a million!"

"No way times a billion!"

"Yes way times infinity!"

"How do you even times infinity!?"

"Okay, what's 2 x infinity!?"

"2 infinity-"

"AND BEOND!" Naruto shouted and started to laugh. Deidara stopped and got what that meant, sending himself into a fit of laughter. Sasori and Itachi sat back and watched the two have a knee slapping old time. They both high-fived each other.

"Too funny!" Deidara gasped. Sasori leaned forward to look at his partner.

"I don't get what you two are going on about." Deidara looked up.

"That's because you weren't at our-"

"Girls night out?" Itachi suggested. Deidara and Naruto glared at him.

"We were NOT having a girls night out, we aren't even girls!" Sasori smirked at the two blonds.

"Well you look like a girl and Naruto isn't too far behind so I'd say you two were having a night out!" Deidara growled along with Naruto.

"If we were girls and this was a sleepover then why would we be here?" Sasori and Itachi looked at each other and smirked evilly. They looked back at the two blondes.

"Good question." They said, getting up and moving dangerously around the table, Deidara and Naruto gulped.

With a BANG the door shut close in Deidara's face. "You sexists!" He shouted through the wood. Naruto pulled on his tousans sleeve.

"Tousan?" Deidara growled but looked down at his baby with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Um... they can't be sexists if they are the same sex as us." He explained. Deidara went red.

"Ops, sorry, got caught up in the moment." He took one last look at the door. "Come on, baby, lets go get the pizza." With that he grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked down the hallway.

-X-

Kakazu walked through the base door looking like a delivery boy.

"Your pizz-AAAHHH!" He screamed as two hyper blondes jumped him. "AHHH GET OFF, NO YOU'RE SQUISHING THE PIZZA... I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT!" Deidara got up, pizza in hand and looked at the box. Naruto was still laying on Kakazu as Kakazu hugged him like a teddy bear.

"Ummm... Kakazu why is the pizza box stabbed through the middle?" He asked, pointing to the knife sticking out through the middle of the box. Kakazu stood up, carrying Naruto.

"Ask prayer boy over there, he did it." He said pointing at his partner who was walking over to take Naruto out of Kakazu's grip.

"I couldn't help it!" He exclaimed. Deidara shook his head.

"I guess we'll just have to live with it, oh well-" He stopped and looked at the two S-ranked criminals who were fighting over who could get to hold Naruto longer.

"He's too cute, let go!"

"I'm never letting go! You let go!" There was a shouted and the two fell back as Deidara pulled Naruto away. He rapped an arm around Naruto and gave him the pizza.

"He's mine." He growled. Naruto looked over at the pouting two on the floor. "You guys can join us if you want." He suggested. They both looked up and got up quickly.

"Sure! I don't have anything to do!" Hidan said happily, attempting to grab Naruto into a hug again but the taller blonde held him back.

"What did I say?" He asked the white hair man.

"He's yours." He sighed and looked longingly at the little blonde as they walked away. The two fallowed quickly behind.

-X-

Deidara knocked on the door. "We have the pizza, let us in!" He shouted. The door opened quietly, no lights were on. Everyone at the door look sacredly around the dark room since there was no sign of the two 'males'. Deidara took one step into the room and looked around.

"Umm... Danna? Itachi?" He called out into the darkness. "This must be a prank." He muttered.

Motioning the others to come in they all walked in, Naruto grabbed Kakazu and Hidan's hands and walked in between them. The door suddenly closed making Deidara, Naruto and Kakazu scream out. They all blushed and looked back into the room.

"Hello?" Deidara tried out again. "We know your here, stop playing this game, your scaring my baby!" He shouted. They started to hear whispers around them like there was a crowed of people surrounding them in the dark.

"Tousan!" Naruto cried as he started to shake. "I'm scared." Hidan held Naruto closer.

"I'll protect you-"

"You think that's all it's going to take?" A voice whispered out in Hidan's ear. He shouted and swung his scythe at the darkness.

"Okay, Itachi and Sasori are getting WAY too good at scaring..." Kakazu whispered. Naruto shouted as arms rapped around his waist and he was pulled into the darkness.

"AHHHHHH!!! Tousan! Make them stop!" He shouted. Deidara turned around and jumped over at Naruto but was too late. Naruto had been swallowed by the darkness.

"Oh my god!" He shouted groping around to see if baby was still there. "Oh my god!" He sat back up. "SASORI, ITACHI YOU TWO BETTER STOP NOW OR I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE UP RIGHT NOW!" The TV was turned on and they saw a shadow of three people sitting on the couch watching the fuzzy screen.

"Sasori-danna?" He asked, walking over to the cough. With a sudden scream he fell back making the other two jump. "Y-Your..." Deidara's eyes widened at the three people sitting there... they were not who he expected them to be.

"Your not-"

"Human?" The voice of Sasori whispered into his ear from behind him. Deidara gasped and turned around only to see darkness. The three 'people' sitting on the couch were just puppets.

Deidara stood up. "What do you want, danna!" He shouted. Something was dropped on his head and he screamed and tore it off. "What is this?" He asked holding it pull against the light from the TV.

"We want you to wear it." A hundred different voices explained. Deidara shivered realizing what his danna had done.

"Performance of a hundred Puppets, just to make me wear this?" He asked frowning. "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Well we didn't expect Kakazu and Hidan to be here." All the voices said.

"If I wear this, will you give me back my baby?"

"Maybe, Itachi seems to like 'your baby' in this outfit." The voices said.

"Okay! I'm putting it on, just turn on the bloody lights!" Deidara pulled off his cloak and slipped on the 'thing' he was supposed to wear.

"Happy?"

"Yessss." Then the lights started to go up and with a 'PUFF' the puppets disappeared. Kakazu looked over at Deidara and fell on his ass with laughter. Deidara spun around.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" He growled, shaking his fists.

"Y-your wearing a- Hahahaha DRESS!" Deidara stood there and looked down at his dress, it was pink and had lace around the edges, it looked good on him... the only problem was that his face was beat red.

"SASORI!" He shouted. Naruto came running out from the kitchen with his own dress on. It was light blue and looked about the same as Deidara's just a bit longer.

"Tousan look what Itachi stuffed me into!" He cried. Deidara looked ready to kill.

"Hahahahahaha." He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and walked in to see Sasori and Itachi rolling on the floor laughing.

"We- did you see his- HA!- DRESS!- we got them soooo good!" Sasori laughed. Deidara steamed and grabbed Sasori by the collar.

"YOU!" He screamed. "Get this 'THING' off of me!" Sasori smirked and made Deidara let go.

"But it looks so good on you!" Sasori whined. Itachi sat up and smiled.

"If we get that off of you does that mean Naruto can stay in his?" Sasori turned.

"No! Deidara stay's like this!" He circled around his partner, looking at all the angles. "It could use a bit of hemming... and maybe a little maid hat would do it some good. He leaned over Deidara's back and whispered into his ear. "Would you like to become my maid, Dei-d-ara?" He asked lustfully. Deidara's face went bright red again and he pushed his partner away.

"S-stop!" He shouted and walked away, towards the pizza. "That's it! No pizza for you!" He shouted and walked over to Naruto and picked him up. "Kakazu, Hidan... you can come with us!" He walked out leaving a pouting Sasori behind while Itachi stared longingly at Naruto as he was carried away.

"When you die, can I make you into my puppet?" Sasori called out down the hallway. Deidara turned and glared at his partner.

"No fricking way!" Sasori smirked and leaned back against the door after he closed it.

"You say that now, Deidara, but once your dead you won't even have a say in anything."

-X-

_That was a pretty long chapter don't you think!? I let my friend YaoiRocks read it as I wrote it on msn, she was laughing so hard she said! I hope you guys liked it too!_


	3. There’s a First Time for Everything

_This chapter is going out for YaoiRocks, a.k.a Deidara who is my lover (not really, its just a act because I'm Sasori in our group) Oh! And we need more people to join our Akatsuki group! We have already Sasori (me), Deidara (yaoirocks), Itachi (Yukiko-chan), Zetsu (Shadow Danser)… and maybe a Naruto too… unless someone else wants to be him. What we do is its like a yaoi love thing… me and Deidara are together and now we need a Naruto to go with Itachi and a Tobi to go with Zetsu! Who wants to join! (oh and you have to have msn)._

_Warning: YAOI! Gore and other nasty, nasty things…_

**Chapter 3: There's a First Time for Everything**

"Ops!"

Sasori looked over at the blonde sitting on the other side of the room. Naruto had been playing with one of his puppets hair and had just popped off the head of the poor girl.

"I allowed you to play with it, not break it." Sasori sighed and walked over to the blonde boy who looked sadly down at the puppet head in his hands.

"Sorry tousan." Sasori stared at Naruto then knelt down and lifted his sons face with his hand. He turned the boys head to the side and ran a hand through his hair. "Umm... what are you doing?" Naruto asked and Sasori looked at all angles of his face.

"I like your face." The puppet master said. "Its..."

"Your not going to turn me into a puppet are you?" Naruto asked slightly frightened. Sasori laughed and kissed Naruto cheek.

"Nope, your my baby... anyways Deidara would kill me if I even thought of it."

"So you've thought of turning me into a puppet?" Sasori looked right into Naruto's eyes.

"To tell you the truth... yes." Naruto's eyes widened. "But take it as a compliment. I only make the most beautiful people I find into puppets... and like I said, your my baby and I wouldn't do that."

Naruto sighed in relief and Sasori let go and walked over to the broken puppet girl. "Well she needed some tune ups anyways... can I have the head?" He asked holding out his hand. Naruto blushed and put the head in Sasori's hands. "Thank you."

He walked back over to the person he was turning into a puppet. The room smelled like blood now as the person was lying there with an open stomach. It looked like a bad horror movie as Sasori stepped back into the bright light as it hung right above the table the person was laying on. Naruto jumped off his seat and walked over to pear over the table.

"That's gross!" He exclaimed as Sasori cut through some more insides.

"Its the only way I can make sure that he doesn't decompose." He explained and pushed Naruto back with his hip, which was not covered in blood. Sasori had a black doctors coat on instead of his Akatsuki cloak so it wouldn't get stained. He wore gloves as protection and had a mask ready to cover his face when the blood splattered out.

"Can you hand me the towel?" He asked Naruto who ran over to the sink and brought the towel over. "Thanks... say, do you want to help me? I mean, you don't have to touch any of the 'gross' stuff but just hand me things?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

He stood off to the side as Sasori bent over the puppet and started to add wood to the inside.

"Get me the scissor type thing over there please." He motioned to the large scissors on the table. Naruto ran over and garbed them.

"Here you go tousan!" He said happily handing them to Sasori who didn't look up but smiled.

"Your too cute." He said before cutting into the body some more.

The door banged open shining light into the dimly lit room. Deidara came storming in when he saw what Sasori was doing while Naruto was watching.

"What are you doing with my baby!" He shouted and ran over to hide Naruto from the sight of the dead man lying on the table. Sasori sighed and stood up straight, blood dripping from his hands.

"The kid is 15 and he lives with a bunch of S-rank killing machines... don't you think he should at least once learn what its like to see death in front of him?" Sasori explained, whipping his hands on the towel and taking his gloves off. "Its not like I made him touch anything." Deidara glared.

"Still." He said holding Naruto back. "I don't want him to see... well, THIS! Death is okay but, but this is not death this is not even humanly... right!" Sasori glared.

"Its art, it doesn't HAVE the be right." Deidara took one step back at the look Sasori was giving him.

"This is not art, art is beautiful... not.. Well, gross and gory like cutting people up!"

"So exploding them is any better?"

"Yes!-"

Naruto took a step back and backed away towards the door. He knew this would become a fight and it might get ugly. With one quick turn he ran down the hall and into Itachi's room where Itachi was reading a book on his bed.

Naruto jumped on the bed beside him and curled up, resting his head on Itachi's lap. Itachi looked over and smiled, then ran a hand through Naruto's hair.

"What wrong Naru-kun?" Naruto didn't look up but played with the fish net on Itachi's pant leg, which sent shivers up Itachi's body.

"Tousans are fighting... and not just about art... they were fighting about me too." Itachi chuckled and set his book down on the nightstand.

"Parents do that some times."

"Did yours ever?" Itachi stopped petting Naruto's hair which made Naruto looked up at the red eye glowing.

"Is Itachi-chan alright? Your eyes a glowing." Itachi shook his head and smiled, his eyes went back to black again.

"I'm fine..."

Suddenly Deidara came running down the hall screaming while and puppet chased him. "I see... so they are in a fight... hmm... never seen Sasori use a puppet on Deidara." Itachi got up with Naruto and looked down the hall where they saw Deidara run by. Sasori came up behind them.

"Serves him right." The puppet master growled from inside his puppet. Naruto turned around, they came up to about the same height.

"Sasori why are you in there?" Itachi asked. Sasori stared down at his partner and pulled back the puppet when the blonde turned a corner.

"Hm? Oh, I'm going to take a walk... Naruto come with me." He said and moved down the hall. Naruto shrugged and fallowed.

Once they were outside the sun beat down on Naruto golden hairs making it shine. Sasori stared at it for a second then shook his head.

"Come over here Naruto." He said and sat under a tree. Naruto ran over and sat down beside him. They sat there in the comfort of the shade for a minute. Sasori looked over at Naruto who had his eyes closed. "Sorry about before, if you didn't like what I was doing to that man you could have said something and I would have stopped and did something else with you." Naruto shrugged.

"Its okay, I don't mind really... I know that the man was already dead... anyways." He sighed and leaned up against Sasori's puppet. "I'm okay that you do this."

"Do what?"

"Make the people into puppets... I know that you kill them but fate was already after them and it's hard to escape death… I'm just happy because once they die they are needed, unlike burying them and leaving the bodies in the ground, they are used... if I die... you guys can do whatever-"

"You won't die." Sasori growled. Naruto sat up.

"I said 'if' not when."

"I know but still, as much as useful you would be to me as a puppet... I would rather have a proper funeral..." Naruto stared at Sasori who looked up into the sky. "What I do is not good, or as Deidara says... Humanly right... so I don't want any of my close loved ones to have the same fate as the ones part of my collection." Sasori opened the top of his puppet and climbed out, rapping his arms around Naruto he hugged him close.

"Anyways, I love you too much to think about your death..." Naruto smiled and let the puppet master hold him.

Deidara came stumbling out of the base and looked over to see his danna and baby. He walked over quietly and sat down in the grass beside them. Sasori and Naruto looked over at the blonde who looked up at the clouds.

"Its a beautiful day isn't it, un?" He asked smiling at the two. They smiled back. Sasori and Deidara stared at each other. "I'm sorry." Deidara said. Sasori shook his head.

"It was not your fault... I think everyone was just stressed that's all... what with our mission coming up and all." Naruto looked up at his tousan.

"A mission? To where?" Sasori sighed.

"You not coming.. And its to Suna again." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why not! I want to see Gaara-"

"GAARA! That creepy red head dude with the sand! No way!" Deidara shouted and grabbed Naruto playfully out of Sasori's lap and hugged him close from behind. "Your growing up to be too cute, we can't have you seeing creepy guys... or going on dangerous missions to god knows where!" Naruto pouted.

"Awww, okay Tousan..." They sat there, Naruto spread out on both laps as they laughed and joked about the most random things. It started to get late and they walked back inside, Naruto got to sit on top of Sasori's puppet as they walked home.

"And then, and then- AHHH!!!" Deidara tripped over a rock a fell face first into a small pond. Sasori and Naruto fell over laughing as Deidara looked up, hair in his face. "Grrrr, un, I'll get you back!" He grabbed Sasori's cloak and dragged him into the pond as well.

They splashed around as they tried to get out but were stuck together. Naruto toppled over the puppet and landed on its side.

With one big splash as Deidara had almost got out and Sasori grabbed hold, they ended up with Deidara laying on Sasori on the side bank. Deidara stared into Sasori brownish red eyes, mesmerized on how the light from the setting sun hit them just at the right moment.

There faces got close and with one simple push from Naruto who decided that he needed to get wet too their lips crushed together, Deidara's eyes widened and Sasori mouth opened. Naruto laughed as he sat on top of the two not realizing what position they were in.

"Hahahaha, Tousan... Tousan?" Naruto asked getting up seeing what happened. "Hehe, sorry." They broke apart and looked at each other. Sasori looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"Nope, baby, no need to be sorry... I rather like it this way."

-X-

_Ohhh!!! First kiss! I wonder when Itachi and Naruto will have theirs? (I seriously don't know because I haven't planed it out…) _

_Anyways! I'm trying to think of a challenge right now 'thinking'…. Um…_

Challenge! Sasori/Naruto (Because we totally need to see more of it)

Sasori and Deidara are out again to hunt down the Kyuubi holder and have finally reached the Leaf Village. After a huge battle Naruto gets taken away from the village and has his demon sucked out of him: Sasori stared at as the lifeless body hit the ground. Too many demon holders have been taken away from him before he had a chance to turn them into puppets but this one will NOT slip out of his grasp this time. Sasori moved off his finger statue and moved down to the blonde who laid there, eyes staring wide at the ceiling. Sasori rapped his tail around the boy and carried him up above his head where he placed it on top of his puppet's back. Deidara stared at his partner. "You're going to make him into a puppet, un?" He asked. Sasori nodded and moved out of the room and to his own where he placed the body on the table where he did his 'work'. Sasori climbed out of the puppet and walked over to the blonde. Running a hand over the blondes face he realized how beautiful this boy really was! He would be perfect for a puppet, Sasori grinned evilly. "But tomorrow I'll start." He said and sat down at his desk to work on his other puppet that had yet to be finished.

Later that night as he drilled some more into the puppet he heard a groan coming from his left. Sasori stood up quickly and looked around the room, hands out ready to defend if needed. "Ouch!" There was again! Sasori walked over and poked at random dead bodies to see if they were still dead… or not dead yet. "What happened." He spun around and came face to face with the blonde haired boy who was rubbing his head and sitting up on the table. Sasori stared. "How the hell are you still alive!?" He growled walking over to the boy and pushing him down onto the table. He strapped bands around the boy's body to stop him from moving. "The one body I get and its still living." Sasori sighed and leaned against the table. "Ehh, who are you?" The boy asked. Sasori looked over at the blonde. "I'm Sasori of the red sand… the one who thought to have killed you but I guess I was wrong." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay then, Sasori?" "Hm?" "Who am I?"

Notes: Naruto loses memory, Sasori keeps him as a helper/hides him from the others, he starts to fall in love with Naruto and starts to obsess over the boy (i.e everything he thinks about has to do with Naruto)

Hope you liked it and the chapter! (read the top also!)

_Cheerios! _


	4. Mission Impossible Part 1

_Warnings: Yaoi, possessiveness, hints of man-eating fun!_

**Chapter 4: Mission Impossible Part 1**

Naruto ran into Deidara's room.

"Tousan- AHHH!!" Sasori jumped off of Deidara quickly and brushed his wrinkled clothes. "What are you guys doing!?" Naruto gasped, Deidara sat up from his bed with a red face.

"We were... un...-"

"Making out." Sasori finished. Deidara went bright red and pointed a finger at his danna.

"You promised not to tell!" Sasori shrugged, his hair was all ruffed and his shirt was hanging off his shoulder.

"It was obvious..." He stated and sat down as Deidara moved slightly away. Sasori noticed this and grabbed him back. "You're not getting away that easily." He growled. Deidara blushed and pushed at the hand around his shirt collar.

"S-stop, Naruto-"

"Naruto leave." Sasori ordered. Naruto gulped and backed out quickly. The door shut and Naruto sighed in relief.

"My tousans are acting strange now." He said and walked into the kitchen where Zetsu was making dinner. He walked in and Zetsu turned.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun!" One side said happily at the blonde who sat down at the table. "Would you like a drink?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes please!" The Venus flytrap got out the milk and poured him a glass. "Thanks." Naruto said and took a sip of it, he placed it down at the table and looked up at the towering Akatsuki member. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked simply.

"Your favourite!" Naruto stared at the overly happy man-eating criminal.

"Did you already have dinner?" He asked suspiciously, the only time the fly trap would act this happy was after he ate something... or someone. The flytrap giggled and sat down. He leaned over to Naruto.

"Maybe!" Then went into another fit of giggles... obviously his 'bad side' was sleeping right now or he would have commented about his others sides state of mind right now. Naruto laughed.

"Who was it this time?"

"Ohh, just another ANBU member... nothing special." Naruto sat back and took another drink.

"Okay! Are you going to watch the movie with us tonight?" Zetsu nodded.

"What are we watching?"

"Pinocchio, Sasori wanted it." Suddenly he felt arms rap around his shoulders and someone breathed into Naruto's ear.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The voice whispered darkly. Naruto turned a little and saw Itachi leaning over him with a strange light in his eyes.

"Hi Itachi-chan!" Naruto grinned. Itachi picked Naruto up and with a quick goodbye to Zetsu he walked out carrying the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked as they turned another corner.

"To see the leader." Naruto's eyes widened.

-X-

Naruto was placed down in a dark room where he was surprised to see his tousans, Kisame and Itachi all stood by him as they stared into the dark area where the Leaders eyes shone out through the dark. Naruto gulped and waved at the Leader whose eyes squinted in a smile.

"Naruto." The leaders deep voice rang out into the dark room sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "Kisame has sadly fallen very ill and can not go on his mission with Itachi." Naruto looked over at the blue shark man who looked ready to keel over any second, the man sneezed. "Which is why I am sending you to take him place."

"WHAT!" Three members shouted out while Kisame sneezed again.

"You can't be serious leader-sama, un!" Deidara cried out, looking back at Naruto who was rooted in place. "Its too dangerous!" The leader sighed.

"Well if you think so then by all means come along... this mission will not be too hard." The leader explained. Deidara nodded agreeing to come also while Sasori had no choice but to follow.

"Your job is to find this girl." A picture flouted down towards them. Naruto caught it and everyone crowed around to see. The girl was very pretty. She had long dark hair that reached her mid back, dark brown eyes that were full of life. She was standing next to a bench which gave them an idea of how tall she was, which was pretty short... about two inches shorted than Naruto. Naruto smiled at the girl.

"She pretty." He said dreamily. Itachi looked down at the picture and growled possessively.

"Lets kill her." The leader smiled.

"Yes, sadly that is what you are meant to do... get her to a certain point and give her to her fathers enemy to be killed. Its simple, but someone has to get her over to the spot without seeming like he is going to kidnap her... someone has to become her friend." Naruto looked down at the picture.

"That's horrible!" Deidara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's life baby."

Part 2

"Naruto? Naruto get back here!" Deidara shouted at the blonde boy who ran ahead as they walked down the path. Naruto skidded to a stop and looked around.

"But walking is soooo boring! Can't I just play around?" Sasori who this time was out of his puppet sighed and placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Let him have his fun." Deidara nodded and looked over at Naruto.

"Just as long as you stay in plain sight, un!" Naruto nodded and ran down the path. Itachi stared at the blonde who was now in his own Akatsuki cloak for the mission.

"That thing looks too big on Naruto-kun." Itachi commented. Deidara smiled.

"Well we didn't have time to get the right fit, he'll just have to deal with it for now." They started on the mission just over two hours ago and hadn't stopped for a break yet. Naruto ran over looking all hot a sweaty.

"Can we take a break, I'm tired." Deidara shook his head.

"Sorry baby but we have to get there soon, Sasori... can you maybe call out one of your puppets to carry him?" Sasori sighed and pulled out a scroll.

With a 'Poof' a puppet came out and landed on the ground. Naruto started at the puppet in wonder. "How am I supposed to ride this?" He asked, poking the human/animal.

"You get on its back." Sasori explained and picked Naruto up and placed it on the puppets back. "Its like a horse... or a Centaur." Naruto sat comfortably on it and laughed.

"So I get to ride this the whole time?"

"Yes, well until you think you can walk again." Naruto grinned and the centaur moved up ahead just a bit as Sasori controlled it with his fingers.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to ride my own creation." Deidara made a bird model out of clay and threw it on the ground, it grew and he hopped on. "Itachi care to join me?" Itachi nodded and jumped up onto the large bird. They rose up leaving Naruto and Sasori down on the ground. Sasori watched them go.

"Lucky teme's." He growled and kept on walking.

-X-

The sun started to set over the trees of the forest as the clay bird came down and flew to touch the ground where Sasori and Naruto were walking. Deidara looked down the path and saw the village starting to come up closer. "I never thought I'd have to bring Naruto back here."

They walked past the guards and into the Leaf village.

-X-

_There! Done! That's the first part of the mission! I'm trying to decide what to name this girl and whether to have her be able to talk or not. Any ideas? She's not going to be in the way… she's just a… pan to get Itachi jealous (wink, wink). _

OKAY WE NEED SOME NEW MEMBERS FOR OUR AKATSUKI CLUB! Read the last chapter at the top for the info on it... we got a Naruto and a Hidan but now we need a partner for Gaara and Zetsu... so we need a Kakazu for Hidan and some other characters! Please Join! Its a lot of fun! You get to play Yaoi! I'm Deidara's puppet!


	5. Silhouette in the Moonlight

_Warning: Yaoi, new characters… possessiveness, fluff_

**Chapter 5: Silhouette in the Moonlight **(The cheese is running off the sides with this one people)

Naruto stood wide-eyed at the village around him. "Oh my god! It hasn't changed in what... 4 years!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going to my training spot, then the ramen stand, then the Hokage's office, then the..."

He started to run but felt like he wasn't going anywhere. Naruto looked down and saw that his feet were moving in the dirt, he looked behind him and saw Itachi standing there with his hand holding the back of his cloak.

"Hey I want to-"

"This is a mission, lets get it done and go." Itachi growled as he narrowed his eyes at the village.

Naruto pouted and stopped running, which made Itachi let go. Deidara looked around.

"Where to go, where to go." He muttered, tapping his finger on his chin in thought. Sasori sighed and started to walk forward when a figure jumped down, out of nowhere and landed in front of him, stopping him from moving into the village.

"Hello there." The boy in front, who was a little taller than Naruto but around the same age, said. Sasori stepped back. The boy's face glowed with a fake smile. He wore a belly top that showed off his abs, which Naruto blushed at. He looked a lot like Sasuke just a little happier... he cupped his hands out in front like a shy girl and close his eyes pleasantly.

"Who might you be?" He asked innocently but the group could tell he was just leading them on.

Luckily Sasori had changed everyone's appearance before they walked in so now Naruto had red hair and brown eyes to look like Sasori, while Deidara had silver hair and darker blue eyes and Itachi had brown hair and green eyes. Sasori coughed and motioned to everyone.

"We are just traveling through here..." The boy opened his eyes and surveyed the group till his eyes rested on Naruto.

"Who might you be?" Sai asked, staring at Naruto while wearing a faker smiled. Naruto pointed to himself.

"Me? Oh I'm... Kaname... and you?" The boy bowed his head.

"I am Sai, new here but train with Yamato and Sakura." Naruto piped up at the name.

"Sakura-chan is still here?" He asked. Deidara looked ready to smack the boy silly.

"Baby, I think your thinking of the wrong Sakura... we have NEVER been here before... remember?" His left eye twitched. Naruto mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded.

"Oh ya, sorry wrong person... many people are name Sakura around here... I mean, in the world... not that I've been around the world... I just mean-" Naruto sweatdropped. "I just mean, I'm ranting... sorry."

Sai walked over to Naruto and placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up to look him in the eyes. In the background Deidara has steam coming out of his ears while Sasori had to hold him back from making a scene and he cupped one hand over the blondes mouth from screaming. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the dark hair boy but decided to deal with him later.

"You have a very nice face Naruto." Naruto blushed.

"So I've heard." He said with a slight tremor in his voice. Sai leaned closer but was stopped by a hand. He turned and came face to face with Sasori.

"Sorry but he's not going to be doing anything with you... at least not what you want." Sai's face broke into a fake smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Wonderdick." Sasori's right eye twitched as his fingers clenched around Sai's shoulder.

"Wonder-DICK?" He repeated. Sai carefully took the red heads hand off his shoulder. Sasori stood there like a statue. Sai walked past Deidara who was making hand signs showing how he wanted to kill the boy right now. Sai looked behind him at Naruto.

"See you around." Sai said. Deidara snapped.

"See what around!" He shouted, face red. Sai stopped and looked at Deidara. He walked up to the blonde and surveyed him up and down.

"You remind me of someone, when your face is all red like that... Sakura-chan." With that he dodged a punch from the said blonde and jumped up on to the rooftops.

"Later." He said and disappeared. Naruto stared at the spot where Sai had been standing.

"Wow!" He clapped. "That guy is cool!" Naruto shouted and looked over at the three.

Itachi was standing there with clenched fists as he mutter things about killing and maiming, Sasori was still a statue as his eye still twitched, and Deidara was on the ground staring up at the sky from where he fell when trying to punch Sai. Naruto gulped.

"Soooo, where are we going to stay?" He asked. Everyone snapped out of their daze and looked over at Naruto.

"Maybe we should put him on a leash." Sasori suggested looking at Naruto. Itachi nodded.

"I'll go buy it..." He turned but Deidara stomped over.

"My baby is not a dog!" He walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Baby? I don't want you to go near that boy EVER again." His smile twitched at the nickname he got from the boy. Naruto nodded and pouted. Deidara hugged him into his chest and stood up straight while suffocating the boy who had his arms flailing about.

"Where are we going to stay?" He asked as Naruto peeked his head out of the robe. Sasori looked around the busy street.

"Umm... lets go look around." Everyone nodded and walked down the street. Deidara still held Naruto close as girls looked at the group and sighed at the hotness.

"Great, now all we need is some fan boys and we are all set." Sasori growled as he glared at the girls. Naruto was let free to walk just with only holding Deidara's hand. He looked down at the clasped hand and back up at Deidara.

"Ummm... Tousan, don't you think this looks strange? You know, two boys holding hands... I'm old enough-"

"No." Deidara stated, shutting Naruto up for good.

-X-

They finally got to a hotel and walked in. The innkeeper looked at them when they walked in a smiled.

"How may I help you sir's?" He asked with a bow. Sasori walked up to the desk.

"Yes, we would like two rooms please, double beds." The man nodded and marked it down in his book.

"And how long are you-"

"A week." Sasori answered quickly. The man nodded and gave them their keys.

"I hope you in joy your stay." He said before they made their way up the stairs to the rooms. Naruto held a key out.

"Who's staying in my room?" Itachi took the key from him and lead him down the hall, two doors down from Deidara and Sasori's room.

"I will." Naruto nodded and walked in once Itachi opened the door. Naruto ran passed Itachi who moved out of the way quickly as Naruto jumped on the bed closest to the window.

"I call this one!" He said, flopping on it and kicking off his shoes. Itachi sat down in the bed next to him and looked out the window.

"I think it's about time we go and get some dinner, then we can all go to sleep." He said, staring at Naruto's form on the bed, who was laying out like a star.

"Comfy." Naruto muttered. Itachi almost choked.

"Hmm, yes." He coughed and stood up. Naruto skipped down the hall and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again and heard a crash.

"Tousan!" Naruto shouted through the door. Itachi walked up behind him and listened too.

"Y-Yes!" Deidara shouted weakly from in the room. They heard a thump and an 'ouch!' Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are they fighting in there?" Itachi's face went red.

"No, I think maybe we should go on ahead and let them... come later." Naruto nodded.

"Tousan, me and Itachi are going to go out, you guys can come later if you want-"

"Yes! Oh yes!..." Deidara shouted. Naruto nodded and walked down the hall as Itachi fought down another blush.

"I wonder what they were fighting about." Itachi shook his head.

"Who knows."

-X-

Once they hit the streets Naruto walked closer to Itachi as the villagers made their way down the street, pushing and shoving. Naruto tripped at one point but Itachi quickly caught him.

"Watch it, these people are insane, they have no care for others." Naruto nodded and held onto Itachi's hand.

They got in front of a restaurant and walked in, under the banners at the door. It was a cozy little place, booths around the room, and it had a bar on one side. Itachi picked a spot close to the corner of the room and sat down across from Naruto who stared over the booth, around at the restaurant.

"Your very observant aren't you, Naruto-kun." Itachi stated quietly. Naruto sat back down and grinned cutely.

"Yup, I like to know everything about where I am."

"That's very good." They both went quiet as they picked what to eat.

"I think I might have ramen..." Naruto muttered. Itachi looked over his menu at the boy who was sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he read through the menu.

"I might have the swordfish." Itachi said and placed the menu down. The waiter came over and smiled down at them.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" Itachi told her what he wanted and she looked over at Naruto who was still looking at the menu.

"So many choices." He mumbled.

"You know, we have a kids menu if you'd like that better, little boy." The waiter smiled. Naruto looked offended.

"No its okay, I'm actually 15!" The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry, sir." She bowed. Itachi sat there staring at the two with little interest.

"It's okay, I'll have the beef ramen, please." She nodded and walked away. Naruto turned to Itachi.

"Do you think I look like a little boy?" He asked. Itachi stared, not knowing what to say.

-X-

After dinner they headed back to the hotel with some dango in their mouths. Naruto ate another one off the stick as Itachi still was sucking on his.

"These are really good!" Naruto shouted happily. Itachi nodded and they walked up the stairs to their room. Naruto knocked on his tousans door.

"Hello?" But there was no reply. "Umm… I guess they got over their fight and are out..." Naruto conclude.

Itachi nodded and opened their room's door. Naruto rushed passed him again and jumped onto the bed.

"Ha! I love doing that!" He shouted and jumped up and down. Itachi started to take his robe off and Naruto blushed and looked away. Itachi smirked and changed into his PJ bottoms since he didn't wear a shirt.

Naruto grabbed his PJ's and ran into the washroom to change. Naruto came out after with blue PJ's and a funny looking hat animal sitting on his head, which made him look more than just huggable to Itachi.

Naruto slid into his bed and rolled over to face Itachi in the darkness. Red eyes glowed out like a beckon of light. Naruto smiled.

"Can you see in the dark with those?" He asked. Itachi's eyes blinked.

"Yes." He said quietly. Naruto nodded and turned around to face the window. The moon shone out in the night making the light shine on to his bed. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

Little did he know there was someone out in the moonlight right now, looking for him.

-X-

A figure stood at the top of the wall into the leaf village.

"I know he's here, I can sense him." The person growled.

"But don't you think master will be angry you left without his consent?" The figure beside him asked.

"No, and anyways, I don't care what that snake thinks. I need to find him... no matter what it takes..." The moon in the background made the five figures in the night silhouette. The one in the middle stood tall and proud as he surveyed the village. Trying to sense the one he was looking for.

"I can feel him." With that he jumped onto the rooftops and ran towards the chakra.

-X-

Naruto rolled over on his side and opened his eyes only to come face to... foot with a boy sitting in his window, looking bored as ever.

"I thought you'd never wake." The boy whispered. Naruto looked behind him and saw that Itachi was still asleep.

"What are you doing here Sai?" He asked quietly. The boy shrugged.

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?"

"You." He gave Naruto a scroll, which he unrolled and looked at the picture.

It was a very detailed drawing of him sleeping, his arms over his head, the blankets railing away from his body, his shirt was showing a bit of his stomach, his legs were spread apart and his mouth was a little open. Naruto blushed and rolled the scroll up.

"Is that how I sleep?"

"Pictures don't lie." Naruto shook his head and tucked the scroll under his pillow.

"So you came here just to draw me?" He asked the boy. Sai shook his head.

"Do you want to come for a walk?" Naruto took his cap off and smiled.

"Okay." Naruto took Sai's hand as the boy jumped off the window, onto the tree branch. Naruto looked behind him one last time, Itachi was still asleep. With that he walked onto the tree branch and jumped down onto the ground while Sai fallowed.

-X-

They walked for some time till they came to one spot in the town where the moon was just so big.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped at the sky. "It's so beautiful." Sai stared at Naruto's face as the moon lighted it up.

"Yes it is." He whispered. Naruto looked over at Sai and smiled.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." Sai nodded and leaned close to Naruto's face. Naruto blushed but came closer too.

"Well, well, well..." A voice broke out through the night. Naruto and Sai jumped away and looked up at the figure standing with his back to the moon. Sai narrowed his eyes at the boy, he knew this boy was not from this village but from the sound village.

"It seems I'm being replaced... couldn't you have waited Naruto?" The boy asked. Naruto stared up at the boy in wonder.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

Suddenly, faster then lightning, the boy flew down from the rooftop and landed right in front of Naruto. He placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear.

"Don't tell me you forgot your old friend, Naruto." Naruto looked to his left and saw the boy staring passed him as if waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto's shoulder with his hand.

"I'm happy you DO remember me... after leaving me in the forest of death without a team..."

"I'm really sorry Sasuke but I-" Sasuke placed a finger on Naruto's lips, quieting him.

"I don't have time for talk, I just came to give you this." He pulled out a scroll and handed Naruto it. "For your eyes only." He said, glancing at Sai.

"What is it?"

"Directions..."

"To?" Sasuke smirked.

"You'll see once you open it, Naruto." With that Sasuke stepped back into the darkness and disappeared. Naruto stood there, staring at the scroll in his hand. Sai walked over and plucked it out.

"Hey what are you doing!" Naruto tried to grab it back but Sai held him back with one hand.

"I'm checking to see if its not cursed or something." With one swift move the scroll whipped open and a bird flew out with a 'poof'

They both stared at it as it flew into the night. He looked down at the scroll.

"It just says, fallow the bird." Naruto looked at the bird. Sai closed the scroll and the bird disappeared again with the same 'poof'.

"Interesting." He said. Naruto grabbed the scroll and started to walk off towards his hotel. Sai looked back at him.

"Wait up!" He called and ran after the red head.

Naruto waved goodbye to the boy and hopped back into the room quietly.

-X-

Naruto sat down and looked at Itachi who was staring at him. Naruto yelped in surprise and fell back. Itachi sat up.

"Where were you?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Hm?" Naruto asked. "I was... I was.." He tried to think up a lie but none came to mind. Itachi looked at the scroll in hand.

"What's that?" Naruto quickly put the scroll behind his back.

"What?"

"The scroll."

"What scroll, I have no scroll you speak of... maybe your dreaming." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You have a scroll behind your back, hand it over or I'll come over and make you."

Naruto quickly switched the drawing scroll from the one Sasuke gave and sighed.

"Fine, here." He handed the drawing one over and stuffed the other under the pillow. Itachi opened it and suddenly he held a hand to his nose.

"I-I, ummm I'm going to be keeping this..." Itachi sputtered and tucked the scroll into his cloak pocket beside him. He lay back down.

"Okay then, good night." Naruto sighed and slid back into bed. He waited till he could hear even breathing from Itachi till he too fell asleep.

Itachi opened one eye and looked over at the sleeping boy. He got up and padded over to the bed and reached under the pillow to grab the other scroll he saw being switched.

Itachi stood up straight and opened it, a bird flew out and flew out the window. Itachi stared after it and looked down at the script.

"Fallow the bird - Sasuke."

Itachi eyes narrowed and he closed the scroll and replaced it under the pillow again. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Not again." He muttered and stared at Naruto. "You're not going to be the only one 'meeting' with Sasuke now, Naruto-kun."

-X-

_Wow that was the longest chapter I have written for this story! I'm sorry I didn't get out sooner, life kept getting in the way… you know what its like…_

_Challenge! Itachi/Naruto, Deidara/Naruto, Sasori/Naruto (whatever order)_

_Naruto has to run away from his home (no demon inside him) because he killed his… uncle. Now he must travel as a girl to the next village. But suddenly he gets picked up by the Akatsuki group and taken to their base. The Leader offers him/her a job as a maid for them and by given little choice he says yes. Now he has to work as a maid, helping the Akatsuki member's and play keep away from three of them who can't seem to keep their hands off him… I mean Her body! What will happen when they find out the truth? (Yaoi!)_

_Hope you like it!_

_**Please join our Akatsuki club! Its a lot of fun and you get to play your favourite characters! You get a lover too! I'm Sasori and I have Deidara as my lover! We have 11 people already! But you have to have msn to join!**_

_Cheerios!_


	6. Pink Haired Monsters

_I'm soooo sorry! I took so long to get over my writers block… I went through a lot these past months and suddenly today two people I care about broke away from me so I'm trying to get over it, which is really working, I didn't even cry! Wow… well that's thanks to a great friend of mine who was there for me the whole way (you know who you are!) so I dedicate this chapter to her._

_Note: I'm single! Sorry… just a bit happy, though right now I hate love songs… but I'll get over it, oh and I don't own anything here… un._

**Chapter 6: Pink Haired Monsters**

"The target is coming this way"

"What!? I don't see any target!"

"Baka, look to your left"

"Ohhhh her, okay" Naruto stood off to the side of the street while Itachi was standing on top of one of the many buildings lining the square. "Maybe we should have code names" Naruto suggested through the walkie talkie's they were using.

"Like what?" Itachi muttered back.

"Like I'm brown... fox and your... Red eyes?" Itachi sighed into the walkie-talkie sending a fuzzy noise into Naruto's headpiece.

"Fine Brown Fox, are you planning on moving towards the target or not?" Naruto looked up at the girl sitting by the squares fountain, her legs rest in the water as she wore a look of content on her pale features.

"Errrr ya what do I do?"

"Talk to her baka, get to know her."

"Oh ya." Naruto hid the walkie-talkie earpiece behind his golden locks and walked onto the street, pushing through the crowed.

He stopped at the base of the steps leading to the fountain. Naruto cleared his throat and walked forwards only to fall back into someone's arms as they pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. Naruto looked up and gasped. "Sai what are you doing!?" Sai smiled happily.

"Oh I was just strolling by and saw you walking here so I thought maybe we could go out for lunch." Naruto stood up straight and shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm on important business here." Naruto looked up the steps and... Found no girl. "WHAT!" Naruto stood pointing at the spot the girl used to be sitting at. Sai leaned towards him and fallowed the finger to the spot.

"Naruto?" He whispered into his ear. "What's wrong?" Naruto gawked and stomped up to the spot and pointed down as if scolding the brick bench.

"She was supposed to be HERE!" Naruto heard another frustrated sigh fuzz through his ear piece.

"It wasn't my fault!" Itachi shook his head and moved down into the street but stayed in the shadows.

"Its okay Naruto, we'll find her." Naruto growled and sat down on the bench to sulk. Sai walked up the steps and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Naruto didn't look up.

"Its my first day on the job and I already screwed up." Sai reached over and patted his back slightly.

"I'm sure whatever you are doing, you'll get it done." Naruto nodded and looked up to scan the crowed.

"Red eyes?" He whispered into the earpiece.

"Yes... Brown Fox?"

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?"

"I don't know."

-X-

"Just one more push!"

"Shut up and just do it!"

"Fine!"

"1 2 3 push!" Deidara and Sasori ran at the door to Itachi and Naruto's bedroom. With one push Deidara went toppling over the door that broke down while Sasori leaned on the door frame panting. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID... last night?" Deidara shouted and realized that he was talking to a empty room.

Sasori walked past the blonde laying on the broken door and walked over to the bed. "They must have started without us, Itachi is known for being up early to start them..." Deidara sighed and laid against the door.

"Well they could have told us then we wouldn't have had to break down this bloody door." He knocked on it to get the point across. Sasori sighed and walked over.

"Come on, lets go see if we can find them." Deidara nodded and

got up to follow.

-X-

Sai dragged Naruto to a bench and sat him down. Naruto blinked and looked around at the courtyard they were sitting in the middle of.

"Didn't know there was such a place." Naruto muttered as he looked up at the cherryblossum trees overhead. Sai turned to him and smiled.

"Its my own little place I like to come, I draw here and just some times lay around day dreaming." Naruto smiled also and brushed away and cherryblosum that drifted onto his cheek. Sai laughed and turned away only to bring out two boxes full of food. Naruto stared at them hungrily.

"Sai... wow, that looks really good." Sai smiled again and gave one to Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and opened the box only to have a kunai log itself into the top of it. Naruto gasps and through the box away as if it was poison.

Sai looked over in the direction from the kunai and saw a shadowed person leaning against the tree.

"You thought you could get away that easily without paying for what you did, Uzumaki Naruto?" The figure whispered harshly. They both stood up and

Naruto took a step forward.

"What did I do, and who are you!?" He shouted, Sai narrowed his eyes as he saw a hint of pink hair sway in the wind.

"Sakura."

Sakura smirked and stepped out of the shadows. "Ya, its me, long time no see Naruto, I wish you could stay around and 'talk' with me." She smiled innocently.

Sai growled and took but a step forward but Naruto held him back with one arm as he stared at Sakura.

"Why are you mad at me." Sakura stared back into Naruto's crystal blue eyes and sneered.

"You took everything away from me that I held dear."

Naruto blinked, confused. "I did? Last time I remember being with you, you walked away from us because you were too scared." Sai looked in between the two.

"Yes but you left Sasuke all alone! He was deviated that his only friend left him for some freak of a family." Naruto's eyes turned red.

"Don't you DARE call MY family freaks."

Sakura walked forward a bit. "You took Sasuke away because he went off the get more powerful to get you back, you didn't even realize what you two had! Are you so oblivious that you couldn't see that Sasuke is in love with you!"

Everything went quiet and Naruto stood frozen in place, mouth slightly agape.

"W-What?" Naruto whispered. "His in love with... me?" Sasuke nodded and stepped forward again.

"All I have worked for, all the times that I had been there for Sasuke, loved him more than anyone else... and he had to go for the dumb blonde who can't even see past his own damn dreams to realize that people are loving him and caring for him, if your so damn caring then care for this!?" Sakura threw three explosive kunai in Naruto's direction.

Sai jumped and knocked Naruto away as they blew up. The ground shook and Sai covered Naruto's body with his own. As the smoke drifted away Sakura no longer stood in her place they last saw her.

Sai got up only to be punch square in the jaw as Sakura came out of nowhere, knocking Sai away from Naruto and her. Sai flew across the field and hit a wall, cracking threw. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at where Sai went then back up at Sakura who was breathing harsh.

She looked down at Naruto and growled. "This is your end." She said as she wrapped a hand around Naruto's throat and lifted him up using her chakra induced straight. "I hate you so much." She sneered and tightened her hold. Naruto choked and grabbed at her hand, but she was too strong.

Suddenly out of nowhere another bomb went off from the sky sending Naruto and Sakura flying in different ways.

Naruto flew through the air only to feel two arms rap around him stopping his fall. Naruto looked up and saw Sasori holding him tightly as he glared at the pink haired woman getting up. Deidara flew on his clay bird from above and shouted down at her.

"Stay the hell away from my baby you bit--- female dog!!!" He dived the bird down to the ground and jumped off, landing feet away from Sakura. "Touch him again and I'll make sure a second later you'll have to go around picking yourself back up together again, cause by god am I pissed!"

Sasori whispered to Naruto. "He didn't have his morning coffee." Naruto nodded and noted never to let Deidara miss his fix in the mornings.

Deidara looked behind him quickly and shouted back. "You okay baby? Did this mean pink monster hurt you?" Naruto sweatdropped but called back.

"No, not really, thanks though!" Deidara grinned.

"Its my job!" He turned back to the 'Pink Monster'.

"Now shoo before I set my dogs on you."

Sasori rolled his eyes. 'Dogs... when did he become in charge?'

Sakura glared at them but turned away, leaving.

Deidara waited till he knew she was gone before rushing over and pulling Naruto out of Sasori's grip.

"My poor baby!" He sobbed. "Those damn bullies always pick on the small and cute ones!"

"ehhhhhh!?" Naruto shouted. "I'm not small!"

-X-

_That's it! (really crappy chapter) I'm sorry I took so long… been going through a lot of problems. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Please forgive me, I just need some pressure lifted off my shoulders. If anyone has any idea's please tell me!_

_Oh, and some importantly non important news from the main headquarters:_

_Deidara coughed and leaned forward towards the screen wearing a business suit and tie. "Update of the ever so famous Naruto Role Playing club. There is a new spot for an Itachi character; yes I repeat an Itachi character---" Sasori glared at the screen. "Yes cause the last one was Sterling's ex girlfriend who is no longer in the club…" Deidara looked over at Sasori. "You said was… un" Sasori smiled. "I know I said was…" Deidara sweatdropped and looked back at the screen. "Ummm yes, anyways, please join if you want to play us, un!" Deidara grinned and threw an arm over Sasori. "Its on msn! So anyone with an msn address or something can join! Its fast and easy, and lots of open spots!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sadly even my spot is open." Deidara kissed his cheek. "That's okay love, once we get you a spot you can be with me!"_

_Note: People who planning on flaming me for saying all this about what happened should just stop because it is useless. Cause I don't care what you think anymore, Hate me. Love me, life isn't fare and I've learned that the hard way so go get one and stay out of mine. Thank you for Reading._


	7. Weakness

_Warnings: Bloody, Yaoi, and bad moments to walk in on_

**Chapter 7: Weakness**

Naruto sat on his bed staring at his hands that were griped into fists. Was he that weak he couldn't even fight against Sakura?

The clouds covered the sun in the sky making it dark in the room.

Naruto sniffed and wiped at a stray tear. What was he going to do? He couldn't always rely on his family to protect him. They wouldn't be there every time.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he heard the door open to the small room they were staying in at the time. Footsteps made their way over to where he was sitting but Naruto didn't look up, he already knew who it was, Itachi.

"Naruto..." He whispered and Naruto turned his head away from those piercing eyes. Itachi kneeled down in front of Naruto. "Why did you run off..."

Naruto sniffed again yet did not look into those caring eyes that held that feeling towards no other. "I'm... weak." Naruto whispered. Itachi sighed and gathered Naruto into his arms and held him close.

"Naruto, you are not weak... your one of the strongest people I know... we all can see that, the fact that you put up with us every day is one thing." Itachi smiled and rested his chin on Naruto head. "Please don't be upset, you were in a situation that your mind could not comprehend... your own communard attacked you... if Kisame did that to me I would have been shocked also... so please Naruto-kun, do not think you are weak..." Itachi ran a hand over Naruto's back gently. Naruto lifted his head and looked into Itachi's eyes. "Itachi?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why are you like this only around me? I see you with others and you show no care for them... but yet when your here with me... your different... why?"

Itachi stared at Naruto, unable to answer, he couldn't tell him the truth, and it was not the right time... or was it.

"I-I..." Itachi started but suddenly looked up as the door opened and Deidara came running in.

"Where is he!?" He shouted. Itachi took a step back from Naruto, sadness flashed through his eyes but was covered up quickly. Deidara stopped and stared at the two. "Uhh... did I interrupt something?" He asked nervously. Itachi looked away from the blonde. "No." He muttered darkly before walking passed the two and out the door.

Naruto stood there in silence and Deidara took a step towards him. "Baby?" Deidara asked quietly. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto stayed quiet and just stared at the door Itachi had left through. "I... don't know."

-X-

Itachi sat on a tree branch looking out into the setting sun. He had not return for the whole day and was not planning on returning till he was sure Naruto was asleep. He could not bear looking into those crystal blue eyes without having that same feeling clench in his chest. The strange feeling he got whenever he was around the blonde. He knew what it was but didn't know how to tell anyone.

He was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed against the tree.

"I'm such a fool..." He muttered. "What happened to you... you used to just take what you wanted and that was it, no buts... but now, Naruto is something you can't just take... he is more... someone that you care about, someone that you might want to spend the rest of your life with, someone who you would do anything for, even if it meant saving him would send you to your grave..." Itachi opened up eye and looked around, luckily no one was there.

He sighed and stood up. "Naruto should be in bed now." With that he jumped into the night's sky and ran quickly back to the hotel.

-X-

Itachi opened the window and crawled through quietly. He looked at the bed in front of him which the blonde was sleeping on. The boy rolled over on his side and muttered something about ramen. Itachi smiled and walked over to the side of the boys bed. He kneeled down and stared at the boys soft features. He was truly an angel. Itachi reached out slowly and touched the angels cheek softly, he ran his fingers over the jaw line and came across the soft lips. Itachi stared at them. 'Maybe if I... no--- but... fine, just a quick one.'

Itachi leaned down to Naruto's level and placed his lips against Naruto's. The feeling sent waves of shivers through his body. Itachi opened his eyes which were now sharingon red and stared into the eyes of Naruto.

Itachi's mind went blank, he didn't know what to do! He was never caught this type of situation before! Itachi backed away quickly but stumbled and fell into the floor. He winced as his side hit the hard ground. Naruto sat up slowly, staring at the Uchiah who looked almost like a scared little boy who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Itachi looked up fearfully and waited for Naruto to blow up. But nothing happened, no sound, no growl, not even a slight movement from the boy.

Itachi stood up quickly, and took that chance to jump out of the window again and race into the night. He couldn't take the pain anymore, Naruto was probably disgusted with him now.

-X-

Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. "Itachi!" He shouted but it was too late, Itachi was gone. He growled and jumped out after him. "Itachi!" He shouted again as he jumped down from the hotel roof.

Naruto sprinted down the street looking for any sign of the Uchiha. "Where are you..." He whispered and ran down an ally to get to the roofs.

As he ran he saw a dark shape in front of him. "Itachi!" He cried and ran at the figure.

The person turned around sharply and Naruto gasped, this wasn't Itachi!

The man grinned drunkenly and grabbed Naruto's shirt. "Hey pretty girl." The drunk man said in a husky tone. "Why you out all alone? A-And who's this Itachi? Me? Is it me?" He asked. Naruto frowned and pushed the hands hand away. "No, you're not Itachi you drunken fool."

The man grabbed his shirt again roughly. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" He shouted, spraying spit at Naruto's face. Naruto made a sickening look and wiped it again. "Get away." He growled. The man just laughed. "A feisty one, me likely!" He pulled again at Naruto's shirt and this time ripped it open. Naruto shouted in surprise as the piece of clothing fell to the ground. "Uhhh..." The man stared at Naruto's chest. "Your really flat... oh well." His hand went down to Naruto pants. Naruto growled, eyes turning red. "Touch there and die." But the man didn't listen and riped open the front. "Haha, you threaten but your just a weak little girl who is about to be fucked by me!" That was it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore... this was the last time he was pushed around.

He grabbed the mans hand and crushed it in his grip. The man screamed and stumbled back clutching his hand tightly. "You bitch!" He shouted. Naruto smirked and got into his fighting position Itachi once taught him. "Don't you mean bastard?" The man looked up from his broken hand. "Huh?" Naruto charged and kicked the man in the face. He flew back and hit the wall, cracking it. "Whatever you are, your going to pay!" The man screamed and got up and charged at Naruto. Naruto ducked the mans blow and punched the man in the stomach. The man keeled over and Naruto punched him in the jaw.

The laughed at the mans pain as the man's head flew back, Naruto kicked the man in the balls which sent the man to the ground.

Blood lust gathered into Naruto's eyes as he kneeled over the man and started to beat him into a bloody pulp. "Now who's paying!?" He shouted and broke the mans jaw. His claws extended and started to rip apart the man. "I'll kill you for even mentioning Itachi's name! You could NEVER be Itachi!" With one final stab his hand went through the mans chest and he clutched the mans heart. "This shouldn't even be here." He purred as the man gasped in pain, eyes bluging out, mouth agape. Naruto laughed and with one yank, he ripped the mans heart out of his chest.

Naruto panted and stood up. Blood dripped from his hands as he clutched the heart of his victim. He through it against the wall and walked away from the body. As he got a few steps away his legs gave out on him and he crumpled to the floor. "Itachi..." He cried. "What happened to me!" Sobs racked his body and he didn't notice the shadow walking up to him.

Red eyes stared at the body behind Naruto then back at the boy. The figure kneeled down and brushed a strand of hair away from the boy's face. Naruto looked up and cried out for joy when he saw it was Itachi. Itachi grabed Naruto and pulled him tightly against his chest. Naruto cried and shook his head.

"Shhhh its okay, its all over." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear softly.

-X-

_Okay this was a short chapter... oh and I'm back!_

_**I need some help! Please!!!! I'm planning on doing a... err... well if you have ever done a good... romantic scene before can you please tell me! I need someone to help me write one casue I've never done it before.**_

_I hope this chapter wasn't too... sappy or crappy, hehe, tell me your thoughts and maybe some idea's._

_**I'll be updating once I get some help!**_

**_Oh and I need a beta with _Microsoft Word Office... _the new one, casue it doesn't seem to open on the old... I think this is Vista... its my mom's labtop... mah, I have no idea!_**


	8. PS I Love You

_A/N: I hope you don't hate me for leaving for so long, I just suddenly dropped out of Naruto and it was hard to get back into it, I spent all night rereading my stories so I could write this quick one tonight! I know it's short but I'm going to try my best to keep popping them out as fast as possible! Even when I'm in Mexico on the 21__st__ I'll write them when I'm at the beach or by the pool! So have fun with this chapter and long live this story!_

**Chapter 8 - P.S I Love You**

It seemed like forever since they parked themselves at the top of the cliff overlooking the town, of course they were hidden from any viewers but that didn't stop Itachi from taking a moment to glance around every now and then. Naruto laid on his back staring up at the nights sky, after crying for hours he had finally calmed down and was now peacefully reflecting on everything that Itachi had told him.

The conversation had been intense; it involved a lot of shouting and crying on Naruto's part and a lot of considered expressions from Itachi. But once Itachi had finally got the boy to shut up he calmly explained to Naruto how his powers worked, he explained how being around the Akatsuki was not healthy for him, yet when Naruto protested, Itachi had just placed a calmly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just scared for you." He has whispered, it was the first time Naruto had ever stared into Itachi's eyes and saw true fear, but not fear for himself... but fear for Naruto.

"I don't understand." Naruto whispered back. They seemed to have a staring contest for a moment or two before Itachi looked away.

"It's nothing... just please promise me that you will stay- with me?" He asked in a saddened tone. But Naruto smiled and moved closer to his partner and friend.

"Why would I ever leave you?" He asked sweetly causing Itachi to stare down at him longingly.

"I don't know..."

Naruto glanced over at the Uchiha who was taking another moment to look around for spotters. "Stop being paranoid." Naruto said with a smile and sat up with his legs crossed. Itachi's red eyes stared down at him for a moment before he looked back around.

"I just want to make sure that we are alone." He stated sternly.

"Of course we are alone."

"You don't know that for sure."

"And what would you do if there was someone around?"

"Kill them?" Itachi stated then looked down at Naruto and winced, that was probably not the best answer.

"And why exactly do we need to be alone?" Naruto growled, now feeling protective over the unwanted spotters, he didn't like innocent bystanders dying for no reason.

Itachi sighed, finally finishing his surveillance, he moved so he was sitting in front of Naruto, kneeling in fact. Naruto stared up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Itachi?" He whispered.

"Just listen to me Naruto, please..." Itachi said calmly and took Naruto's hands in his own. "Do you remember when you were younger and I was your babysitter?" He asked and continued when he got a nod from the boy. "Well at first I thought you were annoying, then I thought you were cute, and soon over that short period of time... I grew attached to you—I-I couldn't let you out of my sight, and when you were taken from us I felt like my heart had been taken as well... I spent so many years searching and wondering if you were okay, if I had only known you were with my little brother then you could have come home sooner." Itachi shook his head sadly. "And now you're older... and I get scared when you go out alone, I feel my heart race when you look at me, I feel like killing everyone who looks at you... do you understand where I'm going with this?" Itachi asked, hoping he didn't have to come out right and say it to the obviously blonde, hopefully the kiss was enough to give him a clue. But Naruto just blinked up at Itachi, looking as utterly cute as ever. A small smile crept its way onto Itachi's lips. "Your my heart and I—"

*BUZZ*

"I-"

*BUZZ*

Itachi sighed and looked down at Naruto walkie talkie which was buzzing away like crazy. Naruto had been so transfixed on what Itachi was saying that he didn't even notice it ringing until Itachi had looked down. "Hang on... hello?" He asked into the speaker only to get a cry of joy on the other end.

"BABY! I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU OR ITACHI HAD FINALLY SNAPPED AND KIDNAPPED YOU!" Itachi sweatdropped at that comment, did they have such little faith in his sanity? Naruto winced at the shouting and pressed the button to talk back.

"Tousan! I'm fine!"

"WHO'S WITH YOU!" Deidara continued to shout like an old lady on her first try with a microphone or telephone.

"ITACHI!" Naruto shouted back, this time hurting Deidara's ears.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!"

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT! I WAS JUST HAPPY TO SEE YOU—what Sasori? Oh uh okay—" The walkie was handed over to Sasori before he smacked Deidara upside the head.

"Baka."

Naruto frowned and waited but there was no sound coming from it until a dull voice answered. "Come home, your tousan is freaking out and it's giving me a headache."

"YOU DON'T FEEL PAIN, HOW CAN YOU HAVE A HEA—OUCH!"

"Well at least one of your tousan's has a headache... now."

Naruto sighed and replied quickly, stating he would come home as soon as possible, before turning off his walkie talkie and looking up at Itachi who held an unemotional look. "So what were you going to say to me?" Naruto asked, a small blushed forming on his cheeks from the comment about him being Itachi's heart. But the Uchiha looked conflicted for a moment then shook his head.

"It was nothing, I was just saying that I'm glad that your staying with me now." He whispered and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on the blonde's forehead.

-X-X-X-

_OOOHHHH Don't hate Deidara, he's actually saving Itachi from regection! (not that this story will have that in the end) But Naruto is young and foolish and not ready to fall in love just yet, let him shake off the others then get to the true love stuff! _

_So since I've been away for so long I'd like to first know if you had given up on this story. Secondly I'd like to know what you think I should write next? Should Naruto get the girl and kill her? Maybe even rebel and save her, going against his family and running away? It's up to you! Let's just hope the great muses smile kindly on me or else I'll never know what to write... _


End file.
